


Date Crashers

by onceuponatime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Some Swearing, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatime/pseuds/onceuponatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke have been turning up at each other's dates for a while now. Michael doesn't like Luke's date. Luke doesn't like Michael's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Crashers

It’s not that Michael’s jealous or anything, it’s just that Tyler is so _wrong_ for Luke and Luke knows it and if the look he gave Michael when Tyler was dragging him out the door meant anything, it meant “save me”. Or maybe “please stop looking at Tyler like you’re going to kill him”.

Ok, so maybe Michael is jealous. And maybe he was looking too much into Luke’s face but whatever. Luke had crashed his date with Brendan last week so Michael doesn’t feel too bad about what he’s about to do. Well, maybe a little bad, but not bad enough to not go through with it. He knows they’re going for pizza, and there’s only one pizza place in town that you would take someone on a date, so that’s where Michael is heading.

They’ve been doing this for years, crashing each other’s dates and telling embarrassing stories and trying to make each other as undateable as possible and then laughing about it when they got home. Michael can’t even remember who started it. It started as a game, but now Michael takes Luke’s love life very seriously and Tyler just doesn’t reach Michael’s standards. He’s thick and inconsiderate and Michael wonders what Luke sees in him. Luke deserves someone who takes him on dates in a tuxedo, taking him to fancy ass restaurants in limos and buying him things. He deserves to be spoiled, not be with someone who hands him a stick of gum and thinks it’s the height of romance. The people Luke chooses to date really frustrate him, and he knows he’s acting more like Luke’s father than his friend, but whatever.

Michael finally makes it to the pizza parlour and he can see Luke and Tyler in the corner booth. They’re close and Tyler has Luke’s hand in his and Michael feels a little sick. He wants to go over there and sit between them and tell Tyler that last night he and Luke shared a bed because there was thunder and Luke was scared. But he also wants to turn and run because the sight of Tyler running his fingers over Luke’s palm makes Michael feel like punching someone. Probably Tyler.

But he’s pulling out his phone and pretending to scroll through it while walking past their table and when he hears Tyler ask “is that Michael?” and Luke answer “yes” he smiles because now it’s game on. Luke is probably going to get him back for this but that’s okay because Michael hasn’t really been feeling up to dating lately and if it’s because no one seems to have eyes blue enough or hair the right colour, or be so tall that Michael can put his face in their neck without bending down.... well that’s his business.

“Oh, hey guys!” Michael says, feigning surprise. Luke is shooting him daggers and Michael is smiling sweetly back at him because in reality, he must’ve known Michael was going to turn up. Tyler looks as vacant as ever and Michael tries really hard not to say something rude so he just squeezes in beside Luke and takes a sip of his coke. Their thighs are pressed against each other and Michael plays off the butterflies in his stomach as hunger.

“What toppings you guys get?” he asks, eyeing the pizza on the table.

“Pepperoni,” Luke says, pulling the plate towards Michael. “We’re finished. Here, dig in.” Michael grins and takes a slice from the plate. It’s still warm and Michael thinks that this is going great.

“So, what you guys talking about?” he asks through a mouthful of pizza. Luke hands him a napkin to wipe his face.

“Luke’s going to come to my gig next week.” Tyler says.

“Oh? What gig?” Michael didn’t know that Tyler was a musician, and so he feels he deserves more credit than Michael is currently giving him.

“I’m d.j.ing in one of the night clubs in town. I don’t get on until two, but that’s when they’re most full.”

“And most drunk.” Michael says under his breath.

“What?” Luke asks, giving Michael a pointed look.

“Nothing.” Michael says, smirking.

“Hey,” Tyler says, “Michael, you should come too!”

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Tyler’s face radiates a mix of cockiness and pride and Michael hates him. He really does. “What will you be playing?”

“Some of my own mixes. Some requests. Gotta keep the fans happy.” Michael bites his lip to keep from laughing and Luke gives him a look so full of venom but really, where did he even meet this guy?

“Tyler’s been asked to dj in a lot of popular clubs.” Luke deadpans, not taking his eyes from Michael. Michael ignores him and steals more of his coke.

“Yeah,” Tyler boasts. “ I’ve had to turn a lot of them down though. Just too busy.” Michael can’t help it, he scoffs. He quickly tries to cover it with a cough, and Luke gives him a thump on the back. Perhaps a little to hard.

“Busy with college? Work?” Michael asks when he thinks he can trust himself to talk without laughing. Luke is looking at him like he’s going to kill him and Tyler is clueless as to what he’s doing.

“I’m not at college. I’m busying mixing by day, gigging by night.”

“Right,” Michael says, wiping his hands on the napkin and standing up to go.”I can see you two have some more talking to do. See you back at the apartment, Lukey.” He nods at Tyler and gives Luke a wink before turning and walking away.

“What was that about?” He hears Tyler ask.

“No idea.” Luke says.

***

Michael is lying on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach and a playstation remote in his hands. He feels a little guilty about Tyler but at the same time he doesn’t give two fucks about him. He’s so engrossed in Grand Theft Auto that he doesn’t even notice when Luke comes in. He only knows Luke is home when Luke lifts his legs up so he can sit down before putting them down across his knees and steals a handful of popcorn.

“Oh, hey. Wasn’t expecting you back this early. How’s Tyler?”

“Shut up.”

“That good, huh?”

“He’s an idiot. He asked me to go to Ibiza with him so he could play clubs over there.”

“Wow. At least he aims high.”

“He was nice though.” Michael scoffs, shaking his head and going back to his game. “What?” Luke asks.

“You deserve better than just ‘nice’, Luke.”

“What do I deserve then?”

Michael doesn’t answer him.

***

It’s Michael’s turn to go on a date and he really doesn’t want to go. But he figures he’s been moping around four weeks too many and he decides it’s time to suck up whatever it is he’s feeling and enjoy being nineteen. So when Jack asked him out after class he said yeah because Jack was wearing a blink shirt and Michael was feeling a little lonely at the time.

 

But now it’s seven o clock on a Saturday night and Jack will be picking him up in a half an hour but he’s lying on his bed, trying to psyche himself up but he can’t help feeling a night in playing Pokémon on his DS would be amazing.

 

He’s still staring wistfully at his Nintendo when Luke comes in and tells him Jack is there to pick him up. “He’s wearing a Green Day shirt,” Luke informs him. “I’m almost jealous of you.” Michael bumps shoulders with Luke as he walks out of the bedroom door. He can’t help but think Luke looks more perfect than anyone in those old grey sweats and Nirvana t-shirt that he’s wearing.  He smiles at Jack when he sees him. Jack really is handsome and he’s a sweet guy and Michael feels bad for not looking forward to this and hoping Luke keeps up the tradition and joins them in about an hour. Although Jack is a nice guy, Michael hasn’t said anything about him that would keep Luke away to give the two of them a chance.

 

He’s sure to shout the name of the club they’re going to extra loud when he’s walking out the door.

***

 

The music in the club is loud and almost painful but Michael has alcohol in his system and Jack on his lips and it’s heavy and sweaty and it feels good. He scolds himself when he finds himself wondering how this situation would feel if it were Luke pressed against him.

 

It’s nearly nine and Michael is wondering what is taking Luke so long or if he’s even coming out at all. He has to pull away when he feels Jack’s lips on his neck and his thigh going between his legs. He feels too guilty for thinking about Luke and he can’t reciprocate. “Need another drink” he says as he breaks out of Jack’s hold. He adjusts his shirt and runs his fingers through his more-than-normally dishevelled hair before walking towards the bar. He can hear Jack fall into step behind him.

 

He’s fishing money out if his wallet when he hears Jack say “Oh, hey Luke!”, and Michael snaps his head up so fast he thinks he may have given himself whiplash.

 

Luke looks ridiculously good; he takes Michael’s breath away. He’s wearing his red flannel, the one that shows off his collarbones with his ripped jeans and his perfectly styled hair and Michael wants to fuck it up with his hands as they kiss and he really needs to stop thinking like that. Luke looks beautiful, and Michael just hopes he goes home alone tonight.

 

“Hey guys!” Luke says, flashing a smile between Michael and Jack. Michael can feel his eyes linger on the red mark he knows Jack left on his neck and he squirms under the scrutiny. “I didn’t know this was the club you were coming to.”

 

Michael can’t say anything. He wants to tell Luke how beautiful he looks and how much he wants to get his mouth on those damn collar bones and kiss that damn smirk off his damn perfect face. But he doesn’t.

 

Luke takes the drink the bartender hands him and leans close against Michael’s side , so close the smell of his cologne is fogging Michael’s brain, and  whispers “Wanna dance?” in Michael’s ear before walking off. He’s still smirking and Michael hates him a little bit.

 

***

 

Michael is sitting at one of the tables scattered around the dance floor with a scowl on his face. He’s been watching Luke since he went off with some guy and now, every couple of songs, Luke will have someone new grinding against him. Every now and then he’ll catch Michael’s eye and he’ll smirk. He knows exactly what he’s doing and Michael is going crazy. Every little while, he feels Jack run his hand up his thigh or his arm and he looks at him apologetically and tells him he’s sorry but he’s just not feeling the best. He feels like the world’s biggest douche because Jack is being so patient even though they both know that this is going nowhere.

 

But then Michael looks up at Luke again and some new guy is whispering in his ear and Luke is laughing and then the stranger has his hands on Luke’s hips and they’re kissing and Michael really does feel sick now.

 

He sits in a daze for a minute, unable to look away from Luke and the man with his tongue down his throat. Then he downs the whiskey left in his glass and grabs Jack’s wrist and pulls him on to the dance floor. He knows exactly what Luke is doing, and two can play this game.

 

Luke and the guy still haven’t separated when Michael makes it to the dance floor, so Michael waits until they do and he’s directly in Luke’s line of vision and he puts his hand on the back of Jack’s neck and pulls his face to his and then they’re kissing and he can feel Luke’s gaze on the back of his head. He smiles into the kiss, and he can feel Jack smiling back and he feels guilty but he pushes his tongue into his mouth anyway. Screw Luke. Screw the guy sucking face with him. Screw everything.

 

He doesn’t know how much time passes but eventually he and Jack pull away. Jack announces he has to use the bathroom so Michael goes to the bar to get another drink.    

 

“You know,” he hears Luke say from behind him, “if you get anymore indecent out there, they’re going to kick you out.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Michael says, a little irked. “What about you and Mr. Bumpngrind? Where is he anyway? Waiting in the bathroom to suck your cock?” It wasn’t meant to come out as it did, but well, Michael’s angry. He regrets it when he sees the hurt flash in Luke’s eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Oh, no? Well what did you mean then?” Luke asks. He looks angry but Michael notices that he’s moved closer and he can smell the Jack Daniel’s on Luke’s breath and can see his dilated pupils and Michael just wants to _taste_ when Luke says “ _What did you mean?_ ” right in Michael’s face and he’s so gone he doesn’t think he could speak even if he had something to say. “Where’s your date, Mikey? Did he go because you told him you’ve no interest in him?”

 

“What was _that_ supposed to mean?” Michael asks, and he’s gone from turned on to angry so fast it hurt a little bit.

 

“You know what it meant. You know _exactly_ what it meant.” They’re starting to get louder and Michael can feel everyone’s eyes on them and Michael isn’t sure if he’s embarrassed Luke knows what he was doing, or angry because he called him out on it when he was doing the exact same thing.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Michael spits. “You come out here and you make me feel bad for making out with my _date_?”

 

“Oh c’mon, Michael. You and I both know you’re not interested in him. The only reason you’re still here is because you wanted to make me...” Luke suddenly stops, staring behind Michael. Michael is too angry to stop and doesn’t notice the daggers Luke is giving him, or the quick head jerks that to anyone else would obviously mean _stop talking!_

 

“To make you what? To make you jealous? Oh, whoops. You caught me. That’s the only reason I came out tonight. I hoped you’d come and see me with Jack and be _jealous_.” When Michael says it out loud he realises that it’s actually true and his stomach feels a little sour and he just wants to go home.

 

“Michael...” Luke’s eyes are wide and he’s still staring behind him.

“What?” Michael spits. Luke just points and Michael turns around. Jack is standing behind him and he’s just staring between the two and Michael’s stomach drops and he feels like the most horrible person on the planet. He knows Jack heard everything but he’s hoping he didn’t, but his hope dies the second he sees Jack’s face and sees the pain etched on to it.

 

“Jack......” Michael starts, but Jack cuts him off, shaking his head and backing away.

 

“It’s ok. I’ll see you around, yeah?” he says before turning and sprinting out of the club.

 

Michael just shoots a venomous look at Luke to let him know it’s a little bit his fault and then he runs out after Jack.

 

***

 

It’s 10am. Michael had a class at 9, and he’s still lying in bed. The thought of going to class and seeing Jack after what happened on Saturday night makes his stomach clench and guilt coarse through his veins and he just wants to hide under the covers and never ever come out again.  He had chased Jack out of the club, but when he got outside he wasn’t able to find him. He decided to just go straight home and go to bed. He would have walked to Jack’s apartment or dorm or whatever but he didn’t know where that was and he was feeling shittier by the second. He got home and buried himself in his duvet. He heard Luke come in not long after he did, and when Luke stuck his head in the door and asked was he ok, Michael pretended to be asleep.

 

He hates himself a little for the way he acted and then he tries to hate Luke because Luke was doing the same thing but then he realises he could never hate Luke and then he hates himself a little more. He gets embarrassed when he remembers he basically admitted to Luke that he likes him and he hopes that Luke took it as a heat-of-the-moment dig in the middle of the argument and his stomach flips again and he pulls the duvet over his head and reaches for his DS.

 

He’s still under the covers some while later when he hears his door open and close, and feels his bed dip as someone sits on it.

 

“Mikey,” Luke says. “It’s been two days. You gonna come out of your room or no?”

 

“I’m sick.”

 

“Mikey, c’mon. Talk to me.”

 

“Why? You wanna accuse me of making out with another one of my dates? Brendan gave me a handjob. Why do you think that was?” His face is sweating and his voice is muffled from being under the covers but he knows Luke heard him because he hears him sigh.

 

“Why are you such an idiot?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

“Goddamnit Michael, will you come out from under the covers and talk to me?”

 

“Mhmm.” He mumbles, still engrossed in his game and he wishes Luke would go because if he sees him he’ll probably die of embarrassment.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Luke says. Michael feels Luke stand up from the bed and expects to hear the door open but instead the duvet is being ripped from him and the sudden cold air makes him cringe and then his Nintendo is being yanked from his hands and then Luke is straddling him and he’s cold and confused.

 

“Did you mean it?” Luke asks, hands pinning Michael’s down, his knees either side of Michael’s hips. His eyes are ablaze with something Michael doesn’t know.

 

“What?” Michael so eloquently answers.

 

“Did you mean it? When you said you only went out with Jack to make me jealous? Did you mean it?” Michael stares at him, his mouth is moving but he can’t get the words out and he’s panicking because Luke is still on top of him he doesn’t know what this all means.

 

“Did you?” Luke asks again, softer, his eyes staring into Michael’s and Michael cracks.

 

“Yes.”

 

Luke covers Michael’s mouth with his own. Michael is too stunned to do anything for a moment, but when his brain catches up to what’s happening he kisses back. It’s sweet and needy at the same time and Michael wants to stay like this forever.

 

“You fucking idiot.” Luke murmurs when they break apart for air.

 

“What did I do now?”

 

“Nothing. It’s what it took you years _to_ do. Why do you think I started going on your dates with you?”

 

Michael laughs, and pulls him back down for another kiss.                                                                                                                                                              


End file.
